


Months

by ye_old_cactus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Mild Language, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ye_old_cactus/pseuds/ye_old_cactus
Summary: It's been months.... it's been months and he still can't move on.





	

He knows this is a mistake. He’s known it is since he realized about it. But he just can’t fucking help it. 

It’s already been months. It’s been months since _he_ left. It’s been months since Roy felt his whole body crumble with desperation and hopelessness. His friends keep asking him if he’s okay. She asked once and even though he told her everything was okay she knows it isn’t, she knows he isn’t, she knows nothing isn’t, but she doesn’t ask again.

His mind keeps screaming at him that he’s not right, that he should do something about him. He should chase after him. Tell him everything he guards in his heart, to spill his fucking guts to him. But Roy knows he can’t do that.

He can’t chase after him. He’s a kid, he’s a whole decade younger than Roy. He feels so bad, guilty even. How is it possible for someone to feel this way about a person younger than him? It doesn’t matter how legal he is, he’s still younger. He’s not a kid anymore, he reminds himself.

It might have been all the years of knowing each other, all the time they bickered and annoyed the other, all the battles they fought together, and all the things he saw him go through. It might have been everything or none of those things.

Be it what it was, Roy Mustang was in love with Edward Elric, he was in love with his passion, his resolve, his perseverance, his willingness, his stubbornness, his intensity. He was in love with Edward’s whole being.

It’s been months. It’s been months since Edward left. It’s been months since he felt his whole body crumble with desperation and hopelessness and yet, Roy Mustang, prepares himself for all the years to come, because, no matter how bad it feels, no matter how bad he feels, he’s not gonna act on this.


End file.
